Guardians
by NineCentsChange
Summary: Trico and his mate share a quiet moment together in their den. Spoiler warning for the ending of the game.


The Last Guardian, a short story

 **This is a little drabble inspired by the ending of the game, The Last Guardian. _WARNING_ : This drabble contains spoilers regarding the plot and ending of the game. Proceed only if you wish beyond this point. Otherwise, please enjoy.**

* * *

The giant female trico yawned softly as she lay in the comfort of her spacious den. The sun had just began to sink below the horizon, bathing the valley in a warm, orange light that shone down from the hole at the top of the den and onto the moss covered floor below. Across from where she lay, a pile of plated armor massive enough to fit a beast of her size lay discarded against the wall, the moss of the cavern slowly growing its way up onto it from the ground.

Trico, her mate, had gone out before sundown to hunt for food for her and himself. Normally, it wouldn't have been unusual for her to accompany him on their search for something to eat, but now they had a new responsibility that required at least one of them to be at the den at all times.

The female trico lifted her head and raised her wing up from her side, revealing three small pups nestled closely against her warm belly. Instead of feathers, their bodies were covered in downy coats as white as snow. Their tiny, pink ears flicked every so often as they slept soundly beside her mother, making the occasional squeak or purr in their slumber.

She reached her neck down to gently brush her nose against each pup, taking in their unique scent and appearance. It had taken both tricos an immense amount of time to make their territory safe for potential offspring, and almost as long of a time waiting for the pups to arrive. But now they were finally here with them, and the new mother had been adoring and caring for them ever since they first arrived.

A distant call from the cavern connecting the den to the outside echoed across the walls, redirecting her attention to the den's entrance, her large ears pointed forward towards the sound. A moment passed, and a then a familiar face poked it's head around the corner.

Trico had finally returned, his eyes reflecting the minimal light in the tunnel as he made another muffled noise at her. In his beak were several barrels, each one glowing with an almost other-worldly blue substance.

The female trico softly warbled back to him as to not disturb the pups, her eyes glinting a soft yellow as she took notice of the barrels in her mate's mouth. She and Trico normally hunted for game beyond the valley ever since the tower that once contained their Master had been destroyed, for with it went the production of the barrels which they and every other trico enjoyed as delicious food. Any barrels they could find afterward that hadn't already been eaten were considered a rare treat.

Trico entered the den as quietly as he could, his birdlike feet gingerly stepping over the rocks and stone formations. He lowered his head down to the floor and dropped the barrels from his mouth, nudging the majority of them towards his mate, who he firmly believed deserved them more than he did for having just recently given birth to three healthy little pups.

The female trico leaned over and gave him a gentle nuzzle with the tip of her nose before lowering her head and picking up a barrel, her beak snapping it up into little pieces nearly instantly.

Trico ate a barrel for himself, then redirected his attention to the three little balls of fluff resting against their mother, his ears flicking as a great feeling of pride and awe unlike anything he had ever known welled within him. The pups, _their_ pups, were perfect. A deep purr rumbled in his chest as he sat down on his haunches, craning his slender neck down to gently nuzzle his nose against each one as their mother had done.

The pups' ears flicked again as their father's nose brushed against their heads, but they did not wake. One pup made a soft squeak as they slept, but was otherwise undisturbed.

Trico's mind drifted as he gave his new pups affection, recalling the young boy he had befriended many years ago, and the bond that they formed together. The pups were much like that boy, Trico had come to realize not long after they were born. They were small, nearly defenseless, but so full of life. Hardly a day went by that he didn't think of that boy, and the person he may have grown into. Trico flicked his ears again, perhaps the boy had pups of his own now, too.

He gave their offspring one more lookover before standing to his feet again and walking to the opposite side of his mate, gently laying down beside her as he always did and draping a gentle wing over his new family.

The female Trico purred in return, finishing off the last barrel, and turned her head to give her mate another nuzzle. Tomorrow, she would go out to hunt while Trico watched over the pups, provided her strength had returned by then. Her body still needed to recover, but consuming the barrels would certainly help speed up the process. Until then, now was the time for rest. She warbled softly once more, then turned back and lowered her head to the floor to go to sleep.

Trico nuzzled his mate back, a long yawn escaping him before he followed suit and rested his head against hers, sleep overtaking him not long after as well.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment/review if you liked it!**


End file.
